Shiroyasha's Sakura Breeze
by Completelydazed
Summary: As the sakura leaves followed the gentle breeze, Gintoki is all alone in the hospital, regretting his mistake for running away from home.
The rain fell heavily, as he kept looking at the sky, his face was filled with depression. Everything was quiet. Nobody knows he's in the hospital. Gintoki weren't with anybody, no one but only him, left alone. The doctor coincidentally past Gintoki's room. As he gave a gentle look at Gintoki and he gave himself an unfortunate sigh...

"Doctor..." the nurse asked. "That patient hasn't talked to us not even once ever since he got here...do you think something had happened to him?"

"Who knows..." the doctor gave another sigh. "Even though his body seems strong, it became weak ever since he got a disease. I wonder if this would relate to his situation."

Gintoki kept looking at the window. "It's very lonely..." he mumbled. The nurse came in. She smiled at Gintoki and sat on the chair.

"You seem pretty quiet as usual. Anything new?" She asked. Gintoki didn't bother noticing her.

The nurse sighed. "Hey, did something happen?" She asked.

Gintoki flinched a little. He covered himself with a blanket and pretend nothing had happened. The nurse silently gasped with surprise, covering her mouth with guilt and thinking she shouldn't have said it.

All in Gintoki's mind was, to go back to see everyone again. He knew he should have never left everything behind that was important to him and he knew he shouldn't have ran away.

* * *

Six months ago, the YOROZUYA was having an usual crazy time.

"Gin-san, don't you think you're going too far eating your sweets?" Young man with glasses asked.

"Shinpachi, are you angry that I didn't even give you one candy?" Gintoki made another nonsense.

"Yeah! You're so dishonest Shinpachi!" Young girl named Kagura added.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! D'YOU THINK I'M GIN-SAN THE SUGAR FREAK!?" Shinpachi yelled.

It might be usual and normal for them these usual day they're having, but that was special to everyone. No one else is dying, nothing special/precious was destroyed.

As the sun went down, Shinpachi went back home and Kagura who unusually slept earlier than usual. Gintoki yawned and decided to go to sleep. After rinsing his mouth, he went to his futon and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Gintoki realized that he was surrounded by darkness. He had no bit of luck to find a clue what is going on. Gintoki kept walking through the darkness then he found a boy with silver PERM hair, sitting on the corpse while sun is setting. Gintoki knew who he was. It was Gintoki his young self.

Gintoki sat in front of his young self.

"Oi kid! Do you even know what time it is?" He asked.

"What's the point of going home?" The child Gintoki asked back.

Gintoki's face went gloomy, then he smiled and patted the young Gintoki's head. Then all of a sudden, young Gintoki asked something which made the atmosphere darker.

"Where's Shouyo sensei?" Young Gintoki glared at him with his deadly mad face. Gintoki backed off from his young self. He couldn't tell what happened to Yoshida Shouyo to his young self he just couldn't. Young Gintoki slowly stood up and walked towards Gintoki.

"IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED HIM!" Young Gintoki yelled as he smiled. "Hey let me tell you something interesting..." Young Gintoki's voice went down a bit but it made (the present ) Gintoki covered with fear. "It will be best if you don't get along with anybody whether it's Shinpachi, Kagura, Otose or whoever you want to protect, they'll just end up like Shouyo sensei because you aren't strong or smart enough to protect anyone."

Gintoki was afraid of what his young self said to him. He had never felt so fearful ever since he was a child. He kept telling himself it was not true as he blocked his ears then he realized that his young self was gone. He sighed with relief thinking it was all quiet and peaceful, but that was just for a second, there was corpses everywhere but not just any corpse, those were corpses of people that he cares a lot. Shinpachi, Kagura, Otose, Catherine, Tama and everyone else he truly cared became something he didn't want them to end up with.

Gintoki opened his eyes with shock and gasped shortly with cold sweat. He sat up and sighed with relief that it was all his nightmare but it was too realistic to be a NIGHTMARE which was strange.

Few minutes of silence, then there was a huge coughs came from Gintoki, he felt pain through all over his body. When the pain was starting to calm down, Gintoki did not dare to look at his right hand not even for a second. He rapidly ran to the bathroom to wash his hands then he went back to his room and changed his clothes. It was quarter past 5 in the morning which was really early. Gintoki tiptoed to not wake Kagura up but she was actually behind Gintoki on her way to the bathroom.

"Gin-chan, where are you going so early in the morning?" She asked as she was still half asleep.

"Aaahhhh!" Gintoki shrieked. "Since when did you got behind me?"

"By the way Gin-chan, where are you going?" She asked again.

Then there was a silence, Gintoki was speechless. His young self ( whose in his nightmare) words gave Gintoki a choice to run away.

He smiled "I'm just out for a walk, it's too late go back to sleep."

"Okay, okay, I know." As soon as Kagura went back to sleep , Gintoki patted her head and smiled.

"Shinpachi, Kagura, take care of YOROZUYA and everyone else. Be strong no matter what." He whispered. Gintoki gave rent to Otose and left a note for her. Off he went to leave YOROZUYA.

"Gin-san? Where are you going so early in the morning?" Gintoki turned around and behind him was Shinpachi.

"Just out for a walk." He smiled.

"Well okay be careful!" Shinpachi felt different about Gin-san.

And that was their last time seeing their YOROZUYA president.

* * *

The nurse left him alone and Gintoki felt a tear falling down from his right eye. "I want to see everyone again..." he whispered.

The rain stopped and slowly, Gintoki's vision was getting blurry and darker. His body felt cold and tears kept falling from his eyes. He didn't want to end this yet, he wanted to be with everyone again. But his time was limited.

"It's cold..." he whispered. Then slowly, his vision was covered in darkness.

Everything was silent. The sakura leaves followed the gentle breeze towards Gintoki.

The Shiroyasha slept silently and never woke up again...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and sorry I made this story. I know I love Gintoki but I like making tragedy stories so I hope you enjoyed it** **.**


End file.
